The Legend Of Andevinia
by Nasako Uzumikawa
Summary: Cerita yang mengisahkan perjuangan seorang pemuda dengan mimpi untuk menciptakan kedamaian di negrinya yang dipenuhi konflik antar kasta dan ras. Juga kisah cintanya yang sederhana dengan seorang pelayan restoran yang selalu setia menunggu kepulangannya./NaruSaku/ Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Nasako Uzumikawa**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Romance**

**Rate: T+**

**The Legend Of Andevinia**

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

Banyak Manusia yang berfikir, tentang keberadaan makhluk lain yang juga memiliki akal sama seperti mereka. Bagaimana kehidupan makhluk itu? Apakah sama seperti kehidupan mereka? Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang menjadi kelebihan makhluk itu. Jika benar, maka Manusia bukan lagi satu-satunya Makhluk yang bisa menguasai 'Dunia' ini.

Manusia sering berfantasi mengenai kehidupan makhluk asing itu. Namun, di sebuah negri bernama Andevinia, keberadaan makhluk asing itu tak lagi dipertanyakan oleh Manusia, karena di negri itu mereka telah hidup berdampingan dengan mereka selama berabad-abad.

Itulah Negri yang didambakan para Manusia yang menginginkan saingan sebagai 'Makhluk Tercerdas' di Muka Bumi.

Andevinia, sebuah negeri dimana Siluman, Peri dan Manusia hidup bersama. Makan,minum,bekerja bahkan memerintahpun bukan lagi sebuah keajaiban jika mereka lakukan bersama-sama.

Awalnya penduduk Andevinia bukanlah satu kesatuan utuh yang hidup dalam kerukunan dan kemakmuran atas perbedaan ras yang ada. Melainkan sebuah perpecahan yang sama sekali tak terkendali. Mereka yang berbeda ras saling berperang untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Ras-ras ini adalah para Siluman, Peri dan Manusia.

Ras _Siluman_ selalu yang menjadi pemulai pada setiap perang yang terjadi. Mereka selalu maju kedepan, tanpa menghiraukan dan memperhitung apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Menyerang, menyerbu dan membunuh, itulah yang selalu mereka lakukan. Jarang sekali mereka menggunakan strategi dalam setiap penyerangan yang mereka lakukan, karena mereka lamban dalam berfikir. Akibatnya, mereka selalu kalah setiap kali peperangan yang sudah dijanjikan tanggal mulainya. Namun mereka akan menang ketika melakukan penyerbuan secara tiba-tiba, karena mereka dikenal dengan 'The Hunter'. Yah, mereka adalah pemburu yang tak hanya cepat, namun juga kuat.

Ras selanjutnya yaitu ras _Peri_. Memiliki kekuatan sihir menjadikan mereka sebagai ras yang ditakuti keberadaannya. Sayap yang mereka miliki juga menunjang kemenangan agar berada di tangan mereka. Namun, tak semua peri bisa memiliki sayap. Sayap hanya akan tumbuh ketika Peri itu melewati level tertinggi dari kekuatan penuh sihirnya.

Memiliki kekuatan sihir dan sayap, bukan berarti mereka yang terhebat diantara semua ras. Hal ini dikarenakan, kelemahan mereka yang terbesar pada saat cahaya menghilang. Tepatnya pada malam hari atau ruang yang tak tembus cahaya. Kelemahan ini sering di manfaatkan oleh ras lain untuk menyerangnya.

Yang ketiga dan yang terakhir adalah ras _Manusia_. Ras ini memang sangat lemah jika dibandingkan dengan ras mereka dianggap sebagai sekelompok semut yang sama sekali tak berguna. Hidup dalam hinaan ras lain, menjadikan mereka untuk maju lebih kuat dengan akal, logika, dan kecerdasan. Siapa bilang kelebihan otak merupakan sesuatu yang buruk? Bahkan, mereka para ras Manusia, yang ukuran otaknya lebih besar dari ras lain, telah mampu membangkitkan harga diri mereka dengan seonggok cairan dan jaringan di kepalanya.

Ras ini juga dikenal dengan ras terlicik. Menipu dan menjebak, itulah keunggulan mereka. Hampir setiap strategi yang mereka gunkan saat peperang berhasil. Bahkan perlindungan wilayah yang mereka buat, jarang sekali bisa ditembus ras lain. Namun dibalik itu semua, ras Manusia adalah ras yang paling banyak memiliki kelemahan. Selain kekuatan fisik, mereka juga tidak sepeka ras lain dalam membunuh dan melaksanakan tugas. Jika ras lain tak memiliki belas kasihan saat membunuh, maka ras ini benar-benar berada dalam kebimbangan besar saat melakukan pembunuhan. Perasaan, itulah yang membuat mereka lemah. Memiliki 2 sisi kepribadian, juga menjadi kelemahan mereka.

Ketiga ras ini telah menjalani masa-masa sulit dengan peperangan hingga 500 tahun lamanya. Hingga campur tangan antara penduduk langit dan penduduk bawah bumi membuat mereka berhenti.

Penduduk langit yang tak lain adalah _Malaikat_ itu, merupakan keturunan murni dari langit. Tidak seperti peri yang berasal dari keturunan malaikat bercampur manusia.

Sedangkan penduduk bawah bumi ialah mereka para _Iblis_. Mereka sama seperti malaikat, yaitu memiliki keturunan murni dan campuran. Keturunan campuran ini lagi-lagi melibatkan manusia. Perkawinan antara Iblis dan Manusia melahirkan Siluman.

Pertanyaan akhirnya timbul. Bagaimana dengan perkawinan Siluman dan Peri, atau perkawinan antara Iblis dan Malaikat? Keturunan seperti apa yang dihasilkan? Jawabannya ialah 'Mustahil'. Siluman dan Peri, atau Iblis dan Malaikat tak akan pernah bersatu, rasa cinta yang mereka miliki tak akan pernah tumbuh, apalagi menyatu. Hampir di pastikan, bahwa tak akan ada keturunan dari pihak tersebut.

Malaikat turun dari langit, dan Iblis keluar dari perut bumi.

Mereka marah.

_"Harusnya kalian para Manusia sadar akan belas kasihan yang kami berikan. Tapi kenapa kalian memerangi saudara kalian sendiri. Peri adalah keturunan kalian. Maka hentikanlah peperangan ini!"_ Para Malaikat berujar kepada Manusia.

_"Mengapa kalian harus berhenti melakukan perang jika keadilan tak kalian dapatkan. Kesombongan dan hinaan yang kalian terima tak mungkin hilang, bukan? Maka, lanjutkanlah perang ini, dan ajak saudara Silumanmu bekerja sama membasmi, sampah itu!"_

Iblis tak mungkin tinggal diam setelah Malaikat mengatakan tujuannya.

Saat-saat kebimbangan seperti itu berlangsung cukup lama. Dan selama itu pula tak ada gencatan senjata seperti biasanya.

Hingga pada akhirnya semua ras berkumpul dengan Manusia sebagai pemimpinnya. Perkumpulan itu menghasilkan keputusan.

Keputusan itu berisi

_'Kami tidak akan melakukan peperangan selama 3 abad, selama itu, kami akan mencoba hidup dalam perbedaan ras ini dalam sebuah Negri. Dan ketika waktu 3 abad itu berakhir, maka saat itulah kami akan memutuskan untuk berpecah belah atau tetap bersatu'_

Terdengar cukup adil bagi Malaikat dan Iblis. Mereka mengiyakan perjanjian itu dengan sebuah syarat tentunya. Syarat itu berisi tentang persembahan yang disediakan untuk mereka setiap 10 tahun sekali. Persembahan itu bukanlah berbentuk barang ataupun makanan, melainkan nyawa dari ras Manusia, sebanyak 10 jiwa dengan rincian 5 orang lelaki dan 5 orang perempuan.

Sekarang, negeri yang dikenal sebagai _Andevinia_ itu dipimpin oleh seorang Raja dan 5 Perdana Mentri. Masing-masing mentri tersebut adalah pemimpin dari 5 kasta yang ada.

kasta pertama ialah kasta _Modevia_. Mereka merupakan kasta terbawah dan termiskin yang biasanya menjadi budak para kasta diatasnya. Hampir keseluruhan dari mereka tak punya kemampuan khusus, baik itu sihir,kekuatan fisik maupun kecerdasan.

Sepertiga dari seluruh penduduk _Andevinia_ adalah mereka para _Modevia_. Dan pemimpin mereka yang disebut 'Muno' merupakan orang yang paling cerdas dan kuat di wilayah mereka. _Modevia_ terletak di sebelah timur _Andevenia_.

Kasta yang kedua yaitu _Didevia_. Kasta ini terkenal dengan kesederhanaannya. Rata-rata dari mereka bekerja sebagai petani,peternak dan nelayan. Hanya sedikit dari mereka yang bisa memakai sihir dan memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Selebihnya hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatan fisik. Pemimpin mereka yang terkenal dengan sebutan _'Divio'_ sangat memiliki jiwa dan kepribadian yang sederhana. Mereka hidup disebelah selatan _Andevinia._

Kasta berikutnya adalah kasta _Trivia_. Jika ditanya apa kelebihan dari kasta ini, maka jawabannya adalah terletak pada jiwa mereka. Sebagai kasta yang yang ditunjuk untuk melindungi _Andevinia_ dari segala kekacauan, mereka para Trivia, prajurit setia memiliki hati yang penuh dengan rasa _patriotisme_ tak akan segan-segan terhadap segala sesuatu berbau pelanggaran. Walaupun asal mereka dari sebelah barat _Andevinia_, namun mereka para _Trivia_, tersebar diseluruh _Andevinia_ untuk menjaga ketentraman. Pemimpin kasta mereka yang dikenal dengan sebutan '_Toia_' sangatlah keras orangnya. Hal ini di karenakan setiap Toia haruslah berasal dari ras Siluman.

Kasta yang keempat adalah _Tetria_, yaitu kasta yang memiliki kekuatan sihir terhebat di _Andevina_. Mereka para _Tetria_ adalah para bangsawan yang hanya terdiri dari ras Peri dan Manusia. Banyak kasta lain yang membenci kasta ini, karena mereka para Tetria selalu bertindak semena-mena terhadap kasta dibawahnya. Bukan hanya itu, _Tetria _juga terkenal akan sifat _arogansi_ disebelah selatan_ Andevinia_, tak menjadi masalah bagi mereka untuk keluar masuk ke kota pusat saat ada pesta atau perayaan.

Yah, kasta ini memang hanya bersenang-senang dan menikmati kekayaan Andevinia dari pajak penduduk yang di pungut perbulan. Perbulannya penduduk seperti kasta _Modevia_ dan _Didevia_ membayar sebanyak 100 _Biro_ atau setara dengan 1 _gram _emas.

Kasta yang terakhir adalah kasta bagi mereka para penguasa_ Andevinia,_ yaitu kasta _Peros_. Dalam bahasa kuno ras Peri, kata '_ros'_ berarti pemimpin. Sedangkan dalam bahasa Andevenia,_ 'ros'_ berarti penguasa. Memang, nama ros hanya dijuluki pada mereka yang merupakan keturunan murni kasta Peros. Sedangkan bagi para Peros yang melakukan perkawinan dengan kasta lain, maka nama _'ros'_ yang dimilikinya akan hilang.

Pemilik kasta _Peros_ ini, tinggal di daerah pusat kota _Andevinia_. Di kota yang disebut _Cavel_ itu merupakan pusat pemerintahan _Andevinia_. Mereka para Peros-lah yang mengendalikan semuanya.

Sampai saat ini, Raja _Andevinia_ yang tak lain adalah keturunan _Peros_, sering berbeda pendapat dengan pemimpin kasta Peros yang di beri julukan _'Eros'_.

Tiga dari lima kasta ini, menjalani perannya dengan baik dari luar, namun dari dalam, ada sebuah rencana yang kejam.

Sudah lebih dari dua abad, sistem beserta penggolongan kasta ini ada satupun dari kasta terendah yang berani mengungkapkan rasa keberatan mereka terhadapa sikap Deskriminasi yang begitu menonjol yang mereka terima.

Bagi kasta rendah, hidup mereka hanya untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Jarang sekali mereka berfikir untuk kesenangan diri.

Adakah seseorang yang bisa membahagikan hidup mereka yang sebentar ini? Seseorang dengan keadilan dan kebijaksanaan atas hak azazi yang telah 4 abad lebih terinjak-injak, bagai sampah. Adakah orang yang seperti itu di dunia ini? Entahlah... rasanya sungguh sulit, untuk sekedar menerima pernyataan bahwa '_Tak akan ada orang seperti di dunia kejam ini'_

**TBC**

A/N:

_Aneh ya ceritanya? Gak ngerti? Atau kelebihan imajinasi?_  
_Hmm... itu terserah yg menilai, tapi alangkah baiknya kalian memberi sedikit atau banyak tinjauan dan saran sebagai semangat untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya._  
_Semakin banyak review maka semakin cepat saya meng- update chapter 2._

_Yosh... sampai ketemu di chap depan..._


End file.
